<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the truly gruesome do we trust by gaygoroakechi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762174">in the truly gruesome do we trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoroakechi/pseuds/gaygoroakechi'>gaygoroakechi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goro-centric, No Beta We Die Like An Overused Pen, Other, Referenced Physical Abuse, Self Loathing, Trauma, canon typical stuff, death related thoughts/thoughts of death but not suicidal its just thoughts about death, foster care reference, hopefully not ooc but tagging just in case bc he does use some language, im making jokes to cope in the tags but these are serious, introspection (?), misogynistic language, most of this was me thinking about goros past and how he feels about it, p5 spoilers, p5 vanilla spoilers, referenced gun violence and murder, total trauma island, vent fic (2 electric boogaloo), wrote this on a kindle paperwhite again since i have no comp access</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoroakechi/pseuds/gaygoroakechi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside's Goro's head before he sleeps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the truly gruesome do we trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii so another vent fic ik ik i havent been doing so hot but who cares its ao3 anyway i cant really go anywhere else except here since this is like, the only site that actually functions on this device</p><p>cw for referenced physical abuse, foster care mentions, and misogynistic language ("whore," "prostitute" etc), murder, gun violence, read the tags theyre sexy i promise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another one of those nights; it was the kind of night that Goro knew he wouldn't be able to sleep through. The memories would gnaw and scratch and tear too much, hurt too much, forcing him to busy himself in any way that didn't involve sleeping. There was a massive hole in his heart, a hole that started as a fracture when he was young and grew bigger with each person's life he was forced to tear away with the power of guilded knights and vengeful gods.</p><p>It didn't matter! None of it mattered in the end. Everyone was the same in one simple way - they all died. Death was the great equalizer, after all; it was unstoppable, and every single one of his targets had met the same fate whether they grovelled pathetically at his boots or not.</p><p>It was hard at first to keep up his superficial detective façade when he was younger, hard to get used to how during the day it was all fake smiles and pretty laughs when at night he was blowing the brains out of strangers with vicious fury. It had been hard to get used to shooting people in the head and stare blankly as they begged for mercy in their final moments. </p><p>He got used to it, though. He had to. Goro prided himself on his heart of steel, how now practically nothing could faze him. It was a skill he had honed from years of being passed around from home to home, years of being an unwanted child and yet another mouth to feed with no worth other than the money given to them by being in their care. Years of isolation, years of being someone else's punching bag and years of never having enough to eat.</p><p>He had clawed his way out of there, but damn, if he hadn't broken a few nails in the process. Convincing that bald asshole had been a bitch to handle; had he not been Shido's bastard child birthed from a whored-out prostitute, Goro doubted he would've survived his sixteenth birthday.</p><p>The past hurt. It followed him everywhere he went, mocking him, reminding him that every breath he took was undeserved, unwanted. </p><p>Goro pressed his hands into his bony sides, breathing in and out deeply. His mind was a nightmare in itself. Keeping himself from drowning in his thoughts felt like a chore - he always struggled with it. </p><p>He had to sleep. It was a big day tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i WILL respond to this one i think so gimme your thoughts/comments/whatever on this plz ^_^ if not thats ok but as always i like the stuff it helps me improve </p><p>i kinda spat this out at 12:30 am again though... hehe i guess those are the depression writing hrs lol</p><p>wwwwww i know this is short but whatever ill stand by it hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>